Nardraza
Nardraza is the official prison planet for the Government of Rasharvok. Since the city planet of Rasharvok cannot hold its own prison due to the underground and upperground being filled up, the Government financed the private prison of Nardraza on an unoccupied planet. Construction began after the bulldozing of forests, zoning of mountain ranges, and pretty much eradication of all living creatures that took up the planet. After about a year, the wilderness was obliterated and the new prison of Nardraza was officialy opened for holding. All top secruity prisoners being held on other planets or on unoccupied buildings on Rasharvok were shipped to the prison along with a cohort of imperial guards, weapons, and equipment. The prison, which now covers the entire planet and is filled to the brim with prisoners, was once galaxy-wide known for not having a single escape in its entire buisness history. However, only two years ago, Nardraza suffered a major breakout thanks to three United People of Rasharvok prisoners and was considered obsolete as the damage caused by the escape was to major for the Government to finance any repairs. At its peak, Nardraza was the greatest prison in the world. The Government took advantage of the prison poularity with planets that housed a lot of crminals and charged the planets money to ship prisoners into the cells. Omega Unit got to hold cells for free in exchange that they brought in many Delta Cell prisoners to hold them. Nardraza was a professional prison, with guard towers, cell dormitories, and a series of bridges that carried supplies across the prison. Security cameras monitored every single cell and even monitored the imperial guard rooms. Even if prisoners managed to escape from their cell, guards had strict orders to shoot escapees on sight. Plus, the only ships that a prisoner could get on is one of the supply ships that always used to enter the prisons in large hangars. And even then, guards were posted on that ship to shoot any prisoners. Nardraza happily held the record of escaped prisoners at zero and was not ready when that figure was yanked away from them. Two years ago, three UPR leaders managed to execute a complex escape plan, destroy a large portion of Nardraza, and then ride a supply ship back to Rasharvok to join in the Second UPR Uprising, which failed just like the first one did. Nardraza had one major failure that led to its downfall . Prisoners found with a lot of money were able to pay for more expensive rooms before giving the imperial guards their wallets. This still got the prison the money they wanted and they believed that if the prisoners were more comftorable, they were less likely to attempt to escape. However, the three UPR prisoners were being updated on the latest news by the morning news paper delievered to them in their special dorm. Although they were from the slums in Rasharvok, the UPR leaders were being financed by Delta Cell in a major plan by Peter Fletcher to take over Rasharvok. The revolt failed and Fletcher missed his prize but that wasn't the point. The point was that when the UPR leaders heard of the second uprising, they wanted to break out of the prison and join their comrades. So they formulated their own plan. They created a letter to their UPR allies and sent it under the disquise as a letter to the Rasharvok Government informing them that the UPR had returned. The ship carrying the letter was shot down by the UPR and upon searching the ship, twelve UPR soldiers discovered the letter. Loading up as much soldiers as they could fit into the small postal ship, the UPR sent the ship back to Nardraza. Sneaking their small army into a hangar not far from the UPR leaders, the UPR soldiers raised hell throughout a large area of the prison, destroying areas and freeing prisoners whenever they found them to add to the mayhem. The UPR leaders wre soon found and freed and the group headed back to Rasharvok. Nardraza never recovered from the massive attack in its heartland and Rasharvok pulled all of the staff out, leaving the prison and the remaining prisoners to rot inside of it. Most of the prisoners died but some still remain in the wrecked prison, making the most out of the massive food storages the Rasharvok guards forgot to carry out with them when they left the prison.